corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
NeoNET
Background NeoNET is one of the 10 AAA megacorporations in the 6th world. It is headquartered in Boston, UCAS.See more background information in 's Once More 11 article. In Corporate SINs In an unexplained incident, MMFEC's Mordecai directed the shark spirit Sharky to damage the NeoNET-owned Komlinks'R'UsIt became NeoShack when Mordecai recalled the incident at the beginning of . at Seattle Northgate Mall. Meta-gaming and a certain ****list may be the real cause of this bizarre attack. NeoNET was not seen as trustworthy enough by Seattle's Election Commissioner to collect results in the election that followed the resignation of governor Kenneth Brackhaven. An independent government-provided contractor was chosen in its steadSee .. NeoNET was confirmed to be the official sponsor of the Blast from the Past dance competition by Ma1nfam3See .. In the Corporate Metagame Though mostly known for its prominent role providing the infrastructure that brings trideo and other Matrix contents to its customers all over the world, has recently diversified, making inroads in sectors close to its core Matrix business, most notably through its NeoMedia subsidiary, and others less closely related, such as Energy. Cutthroat competition has resulted in NeoNET allegedly resorting to secret attacks and other underhanded tactics against rival companies. In a public show of retaliation, Saeder-Krupp took responsibility for a string of attacks on NeoNET. Saeder-Krupp's actions as well as more recent, anonymous attacks, have led to NeoNET losing its recently acquired lead in the Matrix business. Business Ventures in the Corporate Metagame Notable executives Wil Hayan: The whereabouts of this former spokesperson for NeoNET’s Seattle branch are currently unknown. Possibly deceased. Loofoel E. Will: NeoPET CEO. Will, a former corporate lawyer with a history of defending against class action lawsuits, took over the helm of NeoPET after the mysterious and suspicious deaths of former NeoPET leaders, twins Kareem and Khaleed Nair. He later became part of the board of NeoNET's NeotenIQ, sharing it with three of his clones, one of whom, Loofoel Alpha Will was named CEO and chairman. Donnie "Top Gun" Deckard: This longtime patron of Seattle's Blast from the Past club jumped at the opportunity to become its new manager when it was acquired by NeoNET. GaeaCa: NeoNET's CTO, despite being a regular at the Corporate Lounge and an executive widely respected around Seattle, kept a comparatively low profile until her mysterious disappearance. The apparent kidnapping was immediately reported by NeoNET: NeoNET would like to address the rumors that have started circulating on the Matrix regarding NeoNET’s CTO GaeaCa. The widely respected executive known for bringing a humane touch to even the coldest technology was last seen leaving the Blast from the Past club on foot. NeoNET executives Donnie Deckard and Loofoel E. Will, who had just had dinner with GaeaCa, raised the alarm when they saw her get into a black car. In the current context, NeoNET would like to stress that there is at this stage no proven link between this disquieting event and the reports of executives being abducted and replaced by clones at other corporations. NeoNET thanks all the people, from NeoNET and beyond, who have already expressed their sympathies and concern. They remind us that our devotion to our work and our company ultimately matter less than the positive impact each and everyone of us choose to make in the wider community.''See Corporate News #53. This was NeoNET's last press release before major changes to the metagame were introduced, and possibly NeoNET's last Corporate Metagame press release. Personal note: No matter what happens next, it's been a great ride. Additional information was leaked to Seattle Street News: ''My contact there has just told me that a task force of top notch NeoNET intelligence officers has been investigating the intense, puzzling chatter of Saeder-Krupp executives in the Matrix. What seemed innocuous, if not nonsensical, may turn out to be coded language related to the apparent abduction of GaeaCa. Just look at this message by S-K’s DutchTeddy as Exhibit A: Seasoning my life with his words, Killing me softly with his breath, Roasting me softly with his breath, Grilling my whole bod' with his breath, Eating me crunchy with his maw… NeoNET’s crack team has also been investigating the communications between Loofoel E. Will and an entity calling itself only <@83915021981089792>. The latter apparently just came from nowhere last year and has been a very discreet presence on the NeoNET Corporate Matrix ever since. Would it be surprising if Loofoel Eugene Will had resented being passed over for the top job at NeotenIQ by his clone Alpha and sharing the board with Beta and Gamma? He could certainly have joined an internal conspiracy against a NeoNET exec. The irony if clones actually had nothing to do with this abduction... The other lead NeoNET seems to pursue is a Halloweener known as Trixter. She was seen talking with Deckard at Blast from the Past just a few weeks ago. Who knows what the Halloweeners are up to these days? Sometimes you have to wonder, what wouldn't these Corps do to be in the news? ''--b.See . Overview of current and former NeoNET's business interests NeoNET's current market shares are visible on the straylogic site. NeoMedia NeoMedia, NeoNET's media subsidiary, knew instant fame and immediate backlash when the controversial trideo personality BeyonZ it had just brought onboard was caught in a minor scandal. Kappa NeoNET brings the power of its Matrix infrastructure and Media reach to all its customers in ''our new Kappa trideo live streaming service which allows for immersive interaction between celebrity talent and the audience. Put yourself literally into the scene! Many new and exciting shows allowing for types of contact experiences never seen before! Become part of the action! Push the envelope of immersion and join your fellow fans in our VR Fantertainment areas to share your love of your favourite programs and players. Engage in Co-op-etions with your fellow viewers. Stay tuned for more info! Coming soon!" (Source: NeoNET's official launch statement for Kappa) NecroNet NecroNET is the technology developed by NeoNET to detect and interpret messages sent by the deceased. It was tested secretly in the Executive Lounge when Arislen, the recently slain Shiawase executive, started haunting it. NeoNET's later disclosure of its test caused a minor scandal. NeoPET NeoPET was a subsidiary of NeoNET introduced by Tony Beeman in the non-canon one-off episode for which he was the GM. NeoNET sold it to Shiawase in 2077. NeoPET was mentioned in the following news pieces: The Seattle Street News wroteSee . that NeoPET CEO, Kareem Nair, died yesterday of a heart attack while dining at the SkyCityRestaurant at the Needle. He was in good health, and so his death is completely unexplained. NeoNET clarified in a press release that The purported news regarding a NeoNET-owned NeoPET subsidiary catering to animals are at best ludicrous, and at worst slanderous in their comparison of our valued customers to ridiculous or evil pets. and that the Seattle-based company named NeoPET produces dog food and is in no way related to NeoNET. NeoNET cannot deny or confirm allegations regarding NeoPET. NeoNET later acquired NeoPET. Strange events ensued. Kareem Nasir's twin brother, Khaleed, died in unexplained circumstancesSee .. At around the same time, a discreet press release stated tersely: If you believe your relative/pet has been eaten by one of our experimental kitten please contact our compensation department immediately''See .. A more detailed press release followed, explaining that said kittens were part of a soy-based genetic augmentation program and had been retiredSee the press release and the reaction of a ''Concerned Cat Lady in .. ADNeo NeoNET's second foray in Biotech, ADNeo, was soon sold to Evo in exchange for their Consumer Goods division. ADNeo had set out to advance the understanding of metahuman aging. NeoNET announced the deal with Evo thus: NeoNET is proud to announce the sale of ADNeo, its Biotechnology subsidiary. ADNeo’s outstanding efforts to advance the understanding of metahuman aging and help citizens of all metatypes enjoy longer lives caught the attention of Evo, whose own remarkable efforts have earned it a spot among the best of the field. After a careful review of Evo’s offer, NeoNET’s management and ADNeo’s research personnel, who comprise more than 90% of ADNeo’s staff, agreed that joining Evo was the best way forward for them. NeoNET wishes them the greatest success helping the metahumans to whom their relentless efforts are dedicated in their new home. As part of the deal, NeoNET acquired Evo’s Consumer Goods subsidiary. This will allow NeoNET expand the reach of its products, and especially the upcoming '''DoughNET'™ doughnut. Because the hole of everyone's favorite pastry needn't be dull and dumb ever again, NeoNET developed exclusive edible circuitry to display high-quality trideos of live NeoMedia™ and Kappa™ content* in this previously unused space.'' As NeoNET values the health of all its customers, now more than ever, DoughNETs will also be part of NeoNET’s new “69 shades of grain” program. This is how many kinds it takes to feel the dietary needs of all metahumans. Because, no matter one’s metatype, adapted nutrition is one’s most important daily step to a good health. DoughNETs will be on sale in every market served by NeoNET and Evo starting next month. NeoNET. Improving lives with the best entertainment and the best food. * Fees may apply. NeoMedia and Kappa subscribers may elect to skip the commercials of NeoNET’s carefully vetted partners. NeotenIQ The interest of NeotenIQ, NeoNET's third Biotech division, for cloning was clearly in the Zeitgeist when its creation was announced thus: Recent events have made only too clear that secretive corporations or even darker entities have brought cloning to unprecedented sophistication, going so far as to surgically alter identical copies of metahumans so that they do not look uncannily alike. If this were not worrying enough, it also appears that clones developed and controlled by these entities have replaced multiple high-level corporate employees and possibly politicians around the world. It is therefore NeoNET’s duty to develop state-of-the-art capabilities related to cloning and, in accordance with NeoNET’s ethics regarding transparency, share its results with the community at large. NeotenIQ, NeoNET’s latest Biotechnology subsidiary, has been tasked with developing a self-testing kit for cloning. After diagnosis, NeotenIQ patients will be offered follow-up counseling by dedicated specialists. Even though NeotenIQ customers will be at liberty of remaining anonymous, NeoNET’s worldwide top management has already agreed to be tested and share their results publicly, as soon as it becomes practical and before wider release. NeoNET, because bringing light to the shadows can't wait until tomorrow. A behind-the-scenes perspective on NeotenIQ's birth was leaked to SSN. Here is an excerpt: What are they up to this time? Is it a sign they don’t even pretend it will last longer than the others any more that this Biotech sub of the month of theirs is just called “3” internally and that this name may even stick?See . Science and the arts Besides its business interests, NeoNET has also partnered with leading academic institutions, launching initiatives ranging from shared R&D efforts, to exhibits on the history of the Matrix and patronage of Matrix-related art. Blast from the Past Blast from the Past is a Matrix dance competition set in the 1980's and 1990's sponsored by NeoNET as part of its broad initiative to revive interest for late XXth century and late XXth century-inspired entertainment. After winning the previous edition, Ma1nfram3 was invited to the November 2077 contest. Ma1nfram3's interpretation of the late entertainer Paula Abdul's Opposites Attract and Sharky Girl costume got a lot of points for style, genre specificity, attention to detail and historical realism but lost points for her execution of the most difficult moves. She finished 6th of 20 talented competitors, among whom were Ma1nfram3's friend Cl0ud9 and NeoNET's own BeyonZ. She lost gracefully though, or at least seemed to, which was a victory in itself. The event was MC'ed by NeoNET's HoverBored. Captain Moore and the rest of MMFEC were in the audience.See more about the November 2077 event in . The Seattle Street News alleged, and NeoNET soon confirmed, that the latter had purchased the Blast from the Past club, the place that had kept the spirit of the 1980's alive all this time. Their perspectives were, unsurprisingly, different. NeoNET answered: With a new year come new resolutions. NeoNET is thrilled to confirm the rumor that the newly renovated Blast from the Past club, the legendary place where the magic of the 1980’s has never disappeared is now owned by NeoNET. It was a real pleasure and a great honor for NeoNET to see Annie Linux, The Terminator and defending champion Ma1nfram3 return for the first Blast From The Past Matrix Dance Competition™ completely organized by NeoNET. Blast from the Past patrons, new and old, already know that Donnie, the new manager and longtime fan better known as Top Gun, has been up to his pledge to preserve the legacy left by our beloved Barry, the previous owner. His own father had built this place and never let the flame of his youth abate. NeoNET extends its thanks to Donnie’s assistants, who have succeeded in reigniting the sparkle of yore, using the technology of the 2070’s to make the 1980’s what they had always wanted to be. Let’s have a family-friendly Blast from the Past on NeoNET.''Full text of NeoNET's PR for Corporate News 46. To SSN's: ''A few weeks ago, the Matrix haunt Blast from the Past held its annual Matrix dance competition again. It was a very different than the ones underground Seattle’d seen before. Blast from the Past used to be one of those Matrix places, you know the sort, frequented by the three S’s, those in the shadows, the SINless, and slumming SINners. It was a place with old arcade games and lots of neon. Someone even programmed a funny smell in the bathrooms. It was a quirky sort of place, but it was comfortable for people who often wouldn’t find other places all that comfortable. Every year they would hold a Matrix dance competition. It was always a glorious sort of thing. Last year, the winner was Ma1nfram3, and this year she was back to defend her crown. But Blast from the Past was not the same. ''Between last year and this year, our underground hangout has been acquired by MegaCorp NeoNET. The now corp-owned Blast from the Past still has a funky smell in the bathroom, but it is a focus group tested funky smell that you can buy as a cologne. Blast has always been a bit hodge podge in its Matrix visual design, as if it had been coded and recoded by different hacker-owners over time. It had a design that couldn’t be planned, it was a beautiful chaos. But it has been remodeled. Experts in design crafted the perfect Bohemian underground hacker club look. It is the sort of look that just screams gentrification. But everyone came to check out the scene anyway.''Read the whole story in . The Blast from the Past club was also the setting of Fang's run for NeoNETSee .. Category:Corporations Category:Metagame Category:Organizations